Virus
by Ash D. Florite
Summary: Kita liat seberapa keselnya Kotaro waktu komputernya kena virus. Akaba jadi pelampiasan. Twoshots Fic perdana di fandom Eyeshield 21! The last chap is here. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Virus

Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Yusuke Murata

Genre: Humor / Romance

Chara: Kotaro Sasaki

Warning: Agak OoC, kata-kata kasar, ada bumbu Shounen ai! Don't Like Don't Read.

A/N: Terinspirasi dari hasil sms-an ama Lu-chan yang isinya entah-tiba-tiba-jadi-agak-ga-nyambung. Entah kenapa jadi ngebahas virus. Ah… gaje. =='

!Selamat membaca!

© Ashirish Ares ©

Present

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di hari minggu, seorang Sasaki Kotaro ber-jogging-ria di taman sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Dasar Akaba ga SMART! Masa' di ajakkin jogging aja lebih milih gitarnya itu sambil ngomong, 'kita tidak se-ritme, Kotaro.' Dasar contoh orang ga SMART!"

Di setiap kata 'Smart'-nya itu, pastilah ada sisir yang menyapu rambut Kotaro yang bagaikan campuran berbagai buah yang runcing. *?*

"Daripada kau, yang tiap hari sabtu malam hanya berdiam diri di depan computer jadul-mu." jawab seseorang yang hampir selalu membawa gitar merahnya kemana-mana.

"Kau diam saj…alah!!!" seru Kotaro ketika melihat orang yang digerutuinya *?* itu ada di belakangnya tepat.

Saat Kotaro berbalik, Akaba merasa ada yang akan terlempar dari rambut Kotaro.

_Sreeet!_

Ternyata perkiraan otak jeniusnya benar. Berpuluh-puluh helai rambut rontok akibat terlalu sering di sisir, beratus-ratus ketombe mendarat mulus di kacamata merah kesayangannya dan juga sisir tepat menempel di wajahnya.

"HEH! Dasar orang ga SMART! Katanya ga bakalan jogging, gimana sih!" cibir Kotaro, walau jauh di dalam hatinya ia bersorak-sorai bagai di malam takbiran semalam menjelang lebaran.

'oh, great.' batin Akaba ketika hujan lokal dari Kotaro mendarat di wajah tampannya.

"Fuu… Kita memang tidak se-ritme…" gumam Akaba sambil mengelap mukanya dengan sapu tangan merah. Jangan-jangan dia maniak darah, jadi semua barang-barangnya berwarna merah?

Setelah Akaba mengeluarkan kata-kata pujiannya, muncul empat tanda siku-siku di dahi Kotaro.

"APPPAAA!!!??!" geram Kotaro.

Tapi sebelum nama binatang dan umpatan keluar dari mulutnya, seseorang menabraknya dari belakang. Membuat Kotaro terhuyung dan Akaba dengan sigap menangkap sang kicker di Bando Spider itu.

_GUBRAAK!!!_

Tiga tubuh manusia jatuh ke tanah dengan debu-debu mengiringi kejatuhan mereka. Tanpa Kotaro tau, flashdisk kesayangannya jatuh ke tanah dan tutupnya terbuka.

"Ah, maaf." kata si penabrak, orang yang berambut coklat pendek itu langsung berari ke luar taman. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya ia ketakutan oleh seorang iblis.

Selama beberapa detik, ulang. Selama berpuluh-puluh detik, Akaba dan Kotaro terdiam dengan posisi Kotaro menimpa tubuh Akaba, wajah mereka berdua yang terpaut hanya beberapa centimeter. Kotao melupakan sisirnya dan Akaba melupakan gitarnya.

Suatu suara (baca: seseorang berdehem), membangunkan lamunan dua orang itu.

1 detik, hening.

2 detik, sepi.

3 detik, tak ada yang bicara.

4 detik, tangan Kotaro menyentuh flashdisk-nya yang kotor.

5 detik, terdengan suara teriakan cempreng dari sang kicker Bando Spider.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya berdiri dengan berbeda arah (baca: saling memunggungi).

"Ini semua salahmu, benar-benar TIDAK SMART!!!" bentak Kotaro sambil menangisi flashdisk-nya.

"Fuu… Jangan saahkan aku. Kubilang juga apa, kita meman tidak se-ritme." balas Akaba sambil menangisi gitarnya yang patah.

"Berhentilah berkata sesuatu yang sama sekali ga smart, Akaba." cibir Kotaro lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan Akaba yang masih menngisi kepergian gitar tersayangnya.

***

Akhirnya Kotaro pulang dengn bercucuran air mata. Cuma gara-gara flashdisk-nya yang kotor. Mungkin ia pikir benda elektronik mini itu akan terkena virus jika jatuh ke tanah.

Dengan langkah lemah, letih, lesu dan lunglai Kotaro masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu menyalakan komputer-nya.

"Semoga benda ini aman-aman aja. Kalau kena virus, ga smart banget! Aku bakal minta pertanggung-jawaban ke Guitar freak itu!" gerutu Kotaro dengan wajah ditekuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah computer melakukan proses penghidupan *?*, Kotaro segera memasukkan flashdisk-nya ke tempat seharusnya. Lalu membuka program anti virusnya.

_No virus detected_

Kotaro langsung mengeluarkan nafas lega. Lalu ia segera menghidupkan modem-nya yang kadang waras kadang ngga itu.

Selah tersambung dengan internet, Kotaro segera membuka situs Yahoo, men-cek email. Begitu terbuka, ia tertarik pada salah satu email yang subjeknya 'Sebuah kartu untuk anda'. Ia meng-klik 2 kali subjek email itu.

Butuh beberapa menit membacanya, lalu wajahnya berubah putih seputih mayat dengan kata lain itu, pucat.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia menekan tombol restart. Selama proses booting, ia mengatupkan kedua tanganya berdoa pada Tuhan.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga email itu isinya bohong! Semoga email itu bukan virus! Semoga komputerku baik-baik aja!" entah keberapa kalinya ia mengatakan tiga kalimat itu.

Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti. Karena layar komputernya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan. Hitam sehitamnya hitam. Lalu, kursi yang ia duduki terjungkal ke belakang.

_GUBRAK!_

"NOOOOOOOO!!! Komputerku kena virus mematikaaan!!! Virus sialan! Virus ga smart!"

Selama seharian penuh, ia memaki-maki orang yang mengirimkan virus itu. Sampai saat tidur pun, ia mengigau dan mengelurkan nama para binatang sambil membuat lautan di bantalnya.

*

TBC...

*

Nooo!!! Gaje! Gaje! Gaje!

Lu-chan! Maafkan dakuuu!!!

Yah, sebenernya aku ga pernan dapet email itu sih. Cuma pernah dapet pesan di fb kalau harus waspada tentang virus yang muncul lewat email itu. =o=

Ini juga fic perdanaku di fandom ini lho~ *nari hula-hula*

Habisnya agak bosen di fandom Naruto. *sigh*

Aku juga minta maaf kalo ga bisa lepas dari typo dan alur yang aneh ini, fuu...

YOSH! Langsung ke intinya!

Mind to give a review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Virus

Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Yusuke Murata

Genre: Humor / Romance

Rated: T

Chara: Kotaro Sasaki

Warning: OoC, ada bumbu Shounen ai! Don't Like Don't Read.

!Selamat membaca!

© Ashirish Ares ©

Present

* * *

Esoknya, Kotaro segera pergi ke rumah Akaba. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Begitu sampai di rumah 'sahabat'nya itu, bukannya ke pintu depan, malah ke taman belakang rumah itu.

'bagaimana aku masuk ya? Apa ga ada tangga?' pikir Kotaro sambil menatap beranda kamar di rumah itu.

Kotaro melirik ke kanan dan kiri tak ada tangga, ke belakang juga ga ada tangga, ia menatap apa yang ada di depannya. Sebuah tangga!

'ini tangga ya? Kok baru nyadar ya?' batin Kotaro melihat tangga lipat di depannya.

Ah… sungguh tidak smart.

Dengan sedikit keringat, dan flashdisk yang penuh virus menggantung di lehernya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sampai di beranda yang terhubung ke sebuah kamar yang hanya dipisahkan oleh jendela besar setinggi dua setengah meter. Dengan gorden merah putih menggantung di sisi atas jendela dalam, terlihat agak menghalangi pemandangan di dalam kamar itu.

"Heh… selera yang ngga smart banget! Gorden kok warnanya kayak bendera kebangsaan Indonesia. Ckckck…" gumam Kotaro yang lalu masuk melalui jendela itu .

Kotaro melihat-lihat isi kamar itu. Sebuah lemari kaca berisi berbagai macam gitar yang di dominasi warna merah, sebuah rak berisi kaca mata merah. 'ah… selera yang bener-bener ga smart.' batinnya.

Setelah membatin seperti itu, Kotaro berjalan pelan ke arah kasur yang di atasnya terdapat seonggok daging manusia yang tidur menghadap ke kanan.

Kotaro mendekatinya dengan melangkah berjinjit, lalu segera menendang sosok manusia berambut merah itu.

"WOY! Bangun! Udah jam segini ga SMART banget sih!" bentak Kotaro pada manusia yang kini tertelungkup di tanah dengan posisi yang tidak elit untuk seorang Akaba Hayato.

"Bego! Sekarang itu hari minggu! Ngapain bangun pagi-pagi!!" bentak Akaba balik.

"Huh… Ga smart. Nih!" kata Kotaro sambil memberikan flashdisk bernama MoonDisk itu ke Akaba.

"Apa ini?" tanya Akaba sambil mengambil flashdisk itu dengan dua jari, telunjuk dan ibu jari.

"Itu flashdisk, bego! Kena virus! Scan sana! Dasar ga smart." jawab Kotaro ketus.

"Fuu… Jangan seenaknya. Emangnya aku ini anti virus berjalan?" Tanya Akaba sambil mengambil handuk di sisi pintu kamar mandinya.

"Iya…" jawab Kotaro dengan wajah bloonnya.

Akaba menyeringai kecil.

"Apaan sih?!"

"Kalau aku anti virus, kau berarti virusnya." jawab Akaba yang langsung masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Kotaro yang tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

==^o^==

Tiga puluh menit kemudian…

"Wah, virusnya warna item!" seru Kotaro dengan segala ke-katrok-annya.

Akaba Cuma sweatdrop liat partnernya yang satu itu.

"Fuu… Kalau item berarti susah. Akan kucoba lagi…" kata Akaba dengan nada meremehkan. Kotaro mendelik.

"Heh… Yang penting itu virus ilang!"

Akaba hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan (baca: perintah) oleh Kotaro. Ah… Dunia memang indah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan komputer Kotaro yang kana virus juga? Hanya dengan satu cara mudah Kotaro menyingkirkan virusnya, yaitu membuangnya ke TPS setempat. Sangat amat teramat mudah tentu saja.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Akhirnya terselesaikan dengan gaje... *geleng-geleng*

Ini juga selesainya pas di jalan mau pulang mudik dari Jogja... ToT

Padahal masih betah di sana... lol

Mohon maaf jika ada kata yang tidak berkenan atau pun ada typo, karena saia bukan makhluk yang sempurna.

Yosh! Daripada misah-misuh gaje, mending ngelakuin apa yang harus dilakuin.

Mind to review?


End file.
